On The Prowl
by dragonknightxxriderofdarkness
Summary: Klaus in in the midst of completing what he had hoped to do many years ago. But a surprise is install for the original hybrid as his world is changed by a certain girl with the heart of a panther.
1. Prologue

Power is just an illusion, one that if you believe in it hard enough, will become a substantial variable in your life. An obsession, a possesion, a wish for more.

I never knew I hungered for power but when I met a certain man, power was all that I craved... from him.


	2. Chapter 1

It was the time of the ritual and Klaus had already gathered everything he needed. The wolf was ready, he had created a new vampire and the doppelganger was anxiously awaiting her demise, how pleasing. The thought that the 1000 years of half of his soul being locked away was about to end filled the Original with joy.

Greta was in the midst of speaking with the doppelganger about her family when Klaus interrupted.

"Glad I still have myself a dance partner, so ladies are we ready to get started" he smirked wickedly.

...

Meanwhile in the woods a mysterious girl was walking out into the moon light, her flesh seemed to crawl as if there was something beneath the flesh, her eyes glowed green like emeralds in the sun.

"There's no time for me to get somewhere safe, I'm going to have to do it here" she muttered to herself as she began to remove her clothes.

When every item of clothing was removed she gave herself over to the sensations that plagued her and with a loud groan, which soon turned into a growl she shed her human skin.

...

Klaus stood at the alter besides Greta waiting for the right time for the ritual to commence. His heart was beating with excitement, his body was feeling the magic in the air from the spell and the imminence of the curse being removed.

He could here the doppelgänger speaking to her newly turned aunt, it was laughable that they believed there was anything they could do to stop the inevitable. This brought a smile to his face, even the screams of the she-wolf made Klaus grin from ear to ear.

"I've got the moon stone" Klaus said whilst pulling the white rock from his pocket "I spent 500 years looking for this, I'd hate to part with it" he handed the stone to Greta.

"The moon is pasts its apex" Greta told Klaus "remember everything you need to do"

"I remember"

Greta then dropped the moon stone into the altar, which then lit up in a burst of flames as the stone which bound the curse was destroyed. Greta began to chant and the wolves screams rose in volume.

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler" the wolf groaned out.

"Are you Jules?" asked Elena.

"I didn't want him to be alone" again the wolf cried out in pain as her inner wolf tried to fight to be free.

Again Klaus smiled. He found this amusing.

"Shall we" he said softly to Jules.

The wolf sat up as the ring of fire faded away from around her; then with a final burst of courage she leapt at Klaus to attack. But the Original was too quick for her, and Jules was then pinned to the sacrificial rock with Klaus' hand in her chest. He then ripped the still beating muscle from her chest and with a last groan of pain the wolf took her last breath.

Klaus held the heart in his hand with glee on his face, he squeezed the blood from the heart into the altar and the pool of blood began to bubble.

"Does that mean its working?"

"It's working"

Klaus then approached the vampire aunt after the two final sacrifices had finished with their little heart to heart.

"Hello Jenna"

She stood up, with what you would call a brave look upon her face.

"Let her go" the doppelgänger said drawing Klaus' attention to her "I understand that I have to die but she doesn't" she tried to walk towards her aunt but the flames prevented that from happening.

"Careful" Klaus said patronisingly.

"Elena don't"

"No Jenna we cant leave Jeremy without a family. I followed your rules, I did everything that you asked, I didn't run. Please"

Klaus was silent for a moment, making it seem as if he was actually considering agreeing with Elena.

"Well well, I don't recall you being on the guest list" Klaus spoke to someone in the distance.

There was Stefan.

"I'm here to talk"

"Very well then" Klaus then used his vampire speed to reach Stefan "what can I do for you Mr Salvatore"

"You don't need to kill Jenna, I'll take her place" Stefan proposed to Klaus hoping that he could save his beloved's family.

"Well I don't know, I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, three goddesses, sacrificed in natures altar"

"Don't play games with me. You get what you want either way"

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? Yeah, I like that about you"

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna"

...

A black blur raced through the woods, it was attracted to the smell of fire and another scent, this one appealed to the creature so much that it was like it was luring it in. The black creature was feline and graceful as it sped through the Virginian woods, it was hunting for its prey, the owner of the delicious scent.

And it was getting closer to the quarry.

...

After Klaus and Stefan had finished their little chat they walked down to the quarry.

"Quite the predicament" Klaus said to Elena and Jenna as he walked towards them with Stefan beside him "you know its funny, all this talk of preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish"

"Stefan" Elena whispered.

"Its okay" he replied.

Klaus decided to interrupted the lovers moment "well, who's it going to be Elena?" he asked pointing to both Stefan and Jenna.

"No" she said, with sorrow in her voice.

"Well don't worry, there's actually no choice" Klaus then pulled out a stake and sped over to Stefan where he then planted the wood into his lower back. Klaus snapped off the end so that Stefan would be unable to remove the stake. " I have other plans for your boyfriend" he said to Elena "I want him alive. But for now" Klaus swung around and with a powerful blow he snapped Stefan's neck.

Suddenly a black mass of fur pounced out of the woods.

The creature was a giant black panther.

It's fur shone like silk in the moon light as it ran towards Klaus. Elena looked on in excitement that something was heading towards Klaus, to attack him.

Klaus was prepared for the contact when the beast finally reached him, but instead of being attacked by the creature, when the creature made contact, it licked him.

This cause confusion all around. What was this beast? What was it doing?

Suddenly it jolted in pain as Greta held her hands out towards the giant cat, the creature was writhing in pain on the floor and was shrinking. The black silk fur became lightly tanned flesh and a full head of black hair.

Where once there was a beast, there was now a beauty.


	3. Chapter 2

The girl looked up at Klaus, her light green eyes filling with slight fear. She went to her knees infront of the Original, her face showed submission as she bared her neck to the giant before her.

Klaus was confused. This young woman was treating him as her alpha, this girl was submitting to him.

"Alpha. I am Kayla. I am one of the last of the were-panthers, an ancient rave from Brazil. I followed your scent and you aura of power tells me you are a true alpha" she closed her eyes "I will do as you wish"

Klaus ran his fingers through the girl's hair and pulled it so that she was looking into his eyes.

"My dear, what a peculiar thing you are. And a beautiful one at that" this caused her to smile as she looked up at the man before her "and you said you would do what ever I wish for?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Well then love, I would like for you to stand over by that altar for me. I wish for you to watch your alpha at his grandest moment"

She stood up, not even the least bit concerned about her nudity, then walked over to the altar where Greta stood.

Klaus turned to the altar "whenever you're ready Greta"

The flames surrounding Jenna faded away as her breathing began to accelerate in fear.

"No" Elena whispered.

"You're turn" Klaus said turning to the vampire.

"No Jenna" Elena again tried to go through the flames of her circle but was deterred by the rising of the flames.

"Its alright Elena, I know what I have to do" Jenna then sped towards the altar and grabbed hold of Greta, Kayla ran towards the vampire but was tossed away easily. Jenna bared her fangs and sunk them into Greta's neck. Greta screamed out in pain.

Klaus came up behind them and removed Jenna from Greta's neck by staking her in the back, he held her to his chest as she groaned from the pain. She was tossed onto the ground.

"Jenna no" Elena cried.

Klaus looked over to the fallen vampire and listened as Elena told Jenna to turn off her emotions. He approached Jenna and flipped her onto her back, he looked down at her and with no hesitation staked her through the heart.

"No! Jenna!"

Jenna took her last breath as her skin turned a sickly grey colour.

Again, Klaus approached the altar and Greta added the blood from the stake into the bubbling substance.

He saw that Kayla was on the ground a few feet away from the altar, surprisingly he was filled with concern for the girl and approached her.

"Hello love, are you okay there?"

"Yes alpha. I was not expecting such strength from a her. I do believe she is one of the first vampires I have thought in my life time"

" Well then we better improve your skills" he chuckled and held out a hand for Kayla. She grasped it and was pulled up onto her feet.

He hooked his arm into hers and walked her towards the remaining ring of fire, Kayla saw the last girl sat there with tears in her eyes and a look of pure hate directed at her alpha.

"Its time" he said as the fire faded away from the girl.

She stood and approached the Original, but then walked straight passed him. Both Klaus and Kayla followed the girl back up to the altar where Kayla released Klaus' arm and caressed his back. The Original looked at the doppelgänger and clasped her face in his hands. She tried to fight him but was unable, so she soon found herself looking into the face of the would-be hybrid.

"Thank you, Elena"

"Go to Hell"

Kayla stepped back and watched as her alpha bit into the girls neck. She could feel the power radiating from him as he drained the teenager. Once he was done he dropped the girls body to the floor and breathed in deeply. The flames of the altar faded to nothing and Klaus walked down from the rocks. Kayla approached and felt her transformation beginning again. The power that came off of Klaus was feeding her, encouraging her to let her animal take control.

"I can feel it" Klaus exhaled "Its happening"

His bone began to break and morph as did Kayla's.

However he was soon thrown across the quarry and Kayla screamed out and ran to him.

Another voice appeared and was chanting a spell as lightning flashed and fires were ignited. Greta tried to stop the approaching witch but her neck was snapped by the older Salvatore. Klaus screamed in pain as the witch got closer and Kayla bared her teeth at the girl.

"You were dead" the witch seemed to increase her power and Klaus' screams rose in volume.

The witch then stopped chanting and Klaus' scream faded. Another man approached, another Original. Kayla tried to shield Klaus but the new man pushed her away slightly.

"For you're own safety I recommend you don't move" he said to Kayla.

"Elijah" Klaus groaned.

"Hello brother" he then shoved his hand into Klaus' chest and Kayla screamed seeing her alpha being killed.

"No please leave him" she cried but was ignored.

"In the name of our family" Elijah tugged on Klaus' heart a bit "Niklaus"

"I didn't burry them at sea"

"What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them"

"Elijah" Stefan shouted towards the man "don't listen to him"

Elijah turned back to his brother who still had his hand in his chest.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word. Brother"

The witch seemed to guess where this was going "do it and I will take you both out"

" You will die"

"I don't care" she retorted.

Elijah switched his gaze back and forth between his brother, the Salvatore and the witch. "I'm sorry"

"No!" Stefan and the witch screamed as Elijah grabbed Klaus. And Kayla knowing what was about to happen grabbed hold of her alpha, as Elijah fled through the flames and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 3

In the forest the trio had stopped as both Klaus and Kayla keeled over in pain. Kayla crawled over to Klaus and rubbed her head against his shoulder as her animal started to come to the surface; her animal recognised the presence of her alpha and wanted to please him. The Original looked down at the peculiar young temptress who had literally bounded into his life, _what an excellent ally she will make_ he thought as he smiled down at her.

Then with a loud cry Klaus finally made the transformation he had been waiting a millennia for, the bones in his bony twisted and changed, his facial structure stretched as it became more wolf like. A screech of pain could be heard beside him as Kayla also gave into her beast and was transforming before his eyes.

In a matter of minutes a grey wolf and a sleek, black panther stood in the clearing of the woods. The wolf let out a loud howl and the panther growled in satisfaction as her alpha demonstrated his new power.

She bowed in a feline manner to her superior, her front paws stretched out in front of her and her head tilted slightly to the left in submission.

The wolf approached her sniffing the air around, he placed his nose at her neck and inhaled the feline's scent, remembering the scent of his pack mate. Then before the panther could react the wolf struck out with his jaws and buried his teeth in the giant cats neck. A yelp fell from her mouth but she remained still as she submitted to him, letting him drink her blood as he wished, and she would do anything he wished.

When the wolf was satisfied with her submission he released her neck and admired the quick healing flesh. Though a faint scar remained it was completely healed, and the mark was a reminder of the panther's bond with the wolf.

When the wolf had completed his initiation of the panther into his pack they gestured to the left and ran, signalling for her to follow him.

"Brother?"

The wolf stopped and turned to the older Original.

"Remember your word, don't think you can run from me again"

The wolf nodded, acknowledging his brothers words. The panther then caught up and was swishing her tail from side to side in anticipation for a hunt. And knowing the wolfs vampire form, the prey was most likely human.


	5. Chapter 4

Kayla opened her eyes to the blinding sun, something felt weird though, as if she wasn't alone, which is a first as she had been alone for a long time now. There was a slight twinge in her shoulder and she remembered what had happened that night. How she had been initiated into her alpha's pack after watching him nearly die. This made her whimper in worry as she hoped that her alpha was not going to be killed like her family was in the past.

She turned over and saw her alpha; he was still asleep clearly tired from his first change. Now that she had time to observe him in the light Kayla couldn't help but stare at his devilishly handsome features, and her animal instincts were proud of the alpha that she had chosen.

He stirred slightly and Kayla knew that any moment he would awaken; this made excitement bubble up inside Kayla.

His eyes opened and he stared up at the sky, Kayla watched his face and was dazzled by his amazing predator like eyes. His eyes dilated as they adjusted to the sun and he rose up onto the palm of his hands, Kayla mirrored his actions wondering if her alpha was aware of her presence. He then turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.

"Hello love" he said and Kayla recognised his accent as British.

"Good morning alpha" calling him alpha seemed to please his as a Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face and Kayla smiled as well pleased with his approval of her reflected in that smile.

Clothes were then thrown over the pair and they both looked slightly startled.

"You've been busy" a voice spoke and Kayla turned to see the man that had almost killed her Alpha last night.

This made her growl to warn the man off. Her alpha raised a hand to silence her as he addressed the man who was dressed smartly in a suit.

"That was amazing" he said as he began to stand and Kayla admired his powerful body whilst standing also.

They both began to dress in the clothes the man had given them as her alpha continued to speak to the mysterious man. "How long has it been?" he asked referring to how long they had been in there animal forms for.

"Almost two days" the man responded "the full moon came and went and you both remained in your animal states"

So it was actually almost two days since all that had happened, time really flies when you're not in control of your actions, Kayla thought.

"I can change at will then, that's good to know" he turned to Kayla" but what about you?"

"My race do have the ability to transform at will, but when it comes to the full moon we have no choice but to take out animal forms" Kayla spoke with her head bowed, she was now dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans nothing fancy.

"I remember every single kill"

"As do I alpha"

"Yes" the man said with distaste "I've been cleaning your little mess up along the way"

Alpha smiled "just like old times brother"

So this man who had tried to kill Alpha was his brother, why was he so willing to kill him? Kayla wondered to herself. Then she realised, she still did not know their names, but at the moment she was too shy and submissive to ask.

"Well you've had you fun. I believe we have a bargain" obviously referring to the brief conversation Kayla had heard them have before they made their escape into the woods.

Her alpha had yet to put his shirt on but was almost fully dressed as his brother approached him, Kayla felt awkward and insignificant at the moment and did not know what to do as she stood near these two powerful beings. She also felt that it was not her place to speak at the moment as the pair were clearly talking business and Kayla did not want to anger her alpha.

"That's right" her alpha responded "now what was it again?" he said clearly trying to bait his brother. "Oh yeah, wait, I remember that's it. You wish to be reunited with our family"

"You gave me your word Niklaus"

So that was his name, Kayla thought. What an unusual yet charming name, perfect for a man who had fit both these characteristics.

"What kind of brother would break his bond, even though you did try to kill me" Niklaus flipped his shirt over his head and was now fully dressed which secretly disappointed Kayla as she was covertly enjoying her alpha's powerful body.

The man flipped open a jacket "I could have" he said as he held it open for Niklaus to put on "but I didn't"

Niklaus was finishing putting the jacket on as he said "now no one can, not even you" he turned around with a very stern look upon his face. "Relax Elijah. All is forgiven"

"Where are they?" Elijah responded.

There was a brief tense moment but Niklaus broke it by smiling. "You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough"

He then turned to Kayla, now ignoring his brother. "So love, I cannot wait to learn more about you" he said as he raised Kayla's now bowed head so that she stared him in the eyes. "You are a very welcomed surprise" he smiled and Kayla giggled bashfully.

"There is nothing to learn about me. I am nothing interesting alpha"

"Please call me Klaus, and I am sure there is a lot more to you than you think love"

"Yes alph... I mean Klaus. I am sure if there are any questions that you would like me to answer then will not hesitate to tell you"

He smiled "very good" he turned back to Elijah and said "I think we should be going now don't you?"

They all then began to walk out of the forest Kayla standing close but behind Klaus, a she did not want to insult him by standing beside him as Kayla saw herself lower to her alpha. But this did not seem to please him as he soon had her at his side with his arm over her shoulders; Kayla was startled by this but was content to stay in his embrace as she loved the scent of her alpha close to her. For the first time in a long while, Kayla felt safe, she was protected by a strong alpha and all her worries seemed to melt away as she enjoyed the feel of Klaus' strong arm holding her close.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and faves, I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying my story as I did not expect that anyone would like it. I am hoping to update more as I hate disappointing everyone but sometimes I can never get round to doing it. Please don't hate me and I hope I can make up for keeping you guys waiting by publishing two chapters in one day.**

 **This idea came to me when I was reading other fanfics, but in these ones the OC was Elena's sister and hated Klaus. So I kept thinking what if I made a story where the OC is loyal to Klaus and does not want him dead and maybe this will awaken a lighter side in the big bad hybrid. I always hate the scenes where the OC leaves Klaus because Elena was hurt, I mean come on why is it all about Elena. Oh and BTW there may be some Elena bashing in this fic as she annoys me so much.**

 **And yes to answer most people's questions Kayla will be having Klaus' baby but I may introduce this before season 5 as I feel like their relationship will go further a lot sooner than that and I want a fatherly side to be seen from Klaus.**

 **Any way thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

…

They ended up walking into the small town where there seemed to be an event going on, as there were many crowds of people sitting in front of a giant screen and Kayla was hoping they would not run into the group of people who tried to kill Klaus. But this town seemed small and Kayla felt that it would not be long before they ran into a nuisance.

"Klaus" she spoke timidly.

Her alpha turned to face her "yes?"

"I was wondering where we were going, I've never been to this place and I am nervous about being in a strange territory" Kayla spoke softly.

"Well dear I must go deal with something and then my brother will be given what he wants" he said "and I believe we will be having an interesting turn of events when we get to our destination"

Kayla smiled, happy that her alpha was happy. The bite mark tingled, reminding Kayla of her loyalty to her pack mate. If he said that something interesting was going to happen Kayla was excited to see the turn of events that were going to occur in front of her; never in her life as anything this exciting and adrenaline pumping ever happened to her.

They continued down a street until they came to an apartment.

Kayla could hear noises coming from inside and was immediately on high alert, ready to protect Klaus if she needed to.

Klaus opened the door and they all entered the apartment.

"Klaus" said a voice "you're back"

Then the girl Klaus had killed and the vampire that had tried to kill him appeared before Kayla's eyes and she was suddenly filled with confusion. How was she alive?

"Look who decided to come for a visit" the dead girl said.

Klaus smiled and stared at his attempted murderer. "You just keep popping up don't you?"

"I need your help" the man said with a brooding look upon his face, he clearly did not want to be in the presence of Klaus. "For my brother"

"Well then, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick. You see I have an obligation to my brother" he grinned maliciously and Kayla knew he was going to do something "that requires my immediate attention.

Klaus walked past the brooding teenage vampire and both Elijah and Kayla followed, with Kayla standing slightly behind the pair and keeping a watchful eye on her alpha's would-be killer.

Elijah spoke to the vampire "you understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own"

Suddenly Klaus was behind Elijah "and so I shall" he said. Elijah turned to face his brother and was met by a dagger to the heart.

Kayla was startled. What was Klaus doing? Wasn't this his brother? Elijah was crying out in pain from the object penetrating his chest. Klaus put his hand on his brother's head as he grunted in pain and shushed him. Elijah's skin began to turn grey and soon he dropped dead to the floor.

Kayla looked at Klaus in shock.

"Don't look at me like that dear, you know he tried to kill me" Klaus said to Kayla seeing the look on her face. She nodded in agreement, seeing the logic behind her alpha's decision.

Then quick as a flash Klaus grabbed the young vampire and pushed him up against a wall and held him by his neck. Kayla was impressed with his strength as he was capable of handling himself.

"Love do keep an eye on Katherine over there, I would hate for her to interrupt" Klaus said to Kayla who nodded. Klaus then looked back at the vampire in his grasp "now" he said in a whisper "what am I going to with you?"

Both men stared at each other intensely and Kayla mad sure that she was standing at least a foot away from 'Katherine'; keeping an eye on her as she did so, loyally following her alpha's orders. She was a bit nervous as she could smell that this woman was a vampire and with her last experience with a vampire still fresh in her mind Kayla knew that she would not be able to defend herself. But this vampire didn't know that. She must have recognised that since Kayla was with Klaus she was not to be messed with and the both women exchanged glares, Kayla knew something that would intimidate the woman and let her eyes flash into their feline form.

This made the lady vamp tense and she avoided the gaze of she cat woman before her. Kayla smiled smugly satisfied with the fear she could make a vampire feel. It was after all their kind that killed her family.


End file.
